During an exercise practice such as Yoga, a key objective is for a person engaged in the exercise practice to align and balance their bodies, and search for one or more focused reference points. In Yoga, these focused reference points are generally referred to as Drishti points and a person engaged in the Yoga practice is commonly referred to as a Yogi. Often times, as an available Drishti point, a Yogi will utilize an imperfection on a used Yoga (i.e., exercise) mat upon which the Yogi is performing their Yoga, a mark on a floor, or a mark on a wall. In contrast to alignment marks that are provided on an exercise mat for indicating a specific point where an exerciser is to place a part of their body (e.g., their foot or hand), a Drishti point is a visual reference point that provides for spatial alignment, balance, and mental focus. In this regard, the underlying purpose of visually locating and focusing on a Drishti point is to assist with body alignment and focus for better balance, concentration and meditation.
Approximately 50% of Yoga postures place the body in a position where the Yogi is looking at their Yoga mat. Locating a Drishti point quickly aids the Yogi in properly placeing the body in a given posture quickly, thereby beneficially enabling them to remain in the given posture and focus much longer. From a focus point of view, focus time is lengthened as well, therefore, deepening concentration, balance and meditation, all of which are essential aspects of getting the maximum benefit of a Yoga practice. Furthermore, because Yoga practices generally include a series of multiple postures in succession, reducing time in locating a Dristhi (focus) point between properly aligned postures is significantly reduced, therefore lengthening/increasing focus time, which enhances the practice physically and deepens the practice mentally.
As can be seen, the way in which Yoga and other types of similar exercises are currently practiced, there are random visual references that are difficult to locate, that are not specifically configured for deep focus, and whose location can be time consuming and unpredictable to locate and focus on. As a result, a practitioner of such exercises is not able to get the full benefit of their exercise practice. Therefore, a body supporting structure (e.g., an exercise mat or Yoga mat) with focal implements specifically configured for aiding in achieving improved alignment, concentration, balance, and meditation would be beneficial, desirable and useful.